Burning Trail (Badscape episode)
Burning Trail is the fifth episode of the first season in the show, Badscape. Damo and Deutz enlist the help of Whales to find the arsonist. Marcell searches for answers on the whereabouts of Salegonia's citizens. Ashe is suspicious of her friend's constant absences. Plot The sounds of muffled shouting were not enough to wake Damo, but his unconscious state was broken by being dosed with water. He shoots off the ground, temporarily disorganized, but sees the reason for the shouting. Half of his crops were burnt to ash, and his front porch was barely recognizable from the blaze. A member of the administration promised restoration and offered to capture the arsonist, but Damo waved the latter off. Deutz suggests help from a well known hunter on the island, and the two head inside to prep. Taking a load off from a horrid first two days, Marcell heads towards a nearby town to spend the day. He notices a technology building, although a notice stating there is limited access to normal users. He takes interest, nontheless, and enters. Marcell sits down at a small station with a touchscreen embedded in the desk, with a beeping icon giving directions on how to use. He decides to search news stories, hoping to shead some light on the entire islands events, and even missing person discoveries of Salegonia's people. Deutz leads their travel to a large estate on the outskirts of the Badscape and Red Band territories. They are greeted by two guards armed with swords, who lead their horses into a post next to the entrance. The duo are escorted into the ballroom of the extensive mansion, and see Whales sitting at a small round table. The three exchange pleasantries and discuss the arsonist matter. Whales agrees to help, so long as he is paid with crops and food supplies, things that are difficult to acquire on the outskirts. The parties agree and head back off to Kilda Forest. Ashe finishes drawing blueprints for a town wall to protect Chepstow, and heads outside to visit her friend, Taylor. Before she could arrive at her doorstep, Taylor runs past her and into the house, locking the door. Ashe questions why she was in such a rush, but gets no reply. Furniture bumping and grunting can be heard inside before the door was open. Taylor invites Ashe in, and apologizes, saying she had to change clothes from a dirtful jog. The smell of burning can be detected, and Ashe notices this. Her friend brushes the topic off and asks Ashe how her architecture profession is paying. The trio arrive back at Damo's house which was now restored by the administration. Whales begins feeling the burnt crops and the circle made from ashed grass. He notices that the ground leading into the woods is soft from liquid contact, and calls this out to Damo and Deutz. After identifying this, Whales carefully feels the ground ahead of the soft patches, and finds muddy footprints leading into the exit of the forest. They immediately grab their weapons and follow the tracks. Marcell begins analyzing news documents from the day of their arrival from Salegonia, noting that strange lights were reported by the locals. Many links that would lead to related articles are blocked by the system when clicked on. He begins advancing onto each day they have lived in Badscape, finding out only public knowledge of the abnormal events. Marcell, attempting to go deeper, is denied access altogether via red notice. He gathers his papers and exits the building, rushing back home to ask anyone about these occurances. A guard watches him run out of the street, contacting the Badministration from his Wristtrack. After Ashe had left from her talk with Taylor, she notices three men slowly walking into the town while staring at the ground. She goes over to welcome them, but is hushed by Whales. Damo looks around at the settlement, and notices smoke flying from behind the northeastern treeline, near Taylor's house. They unsheathe their blades and rush to the source, while Ashe hails over Chamel to help with the escalating situation. Damo and Deutz surround the flame site from hidden bushes, while Whales entered through the house. Chamel orders them to desist without permission from the administration, to which Deutz rebukes. Taylor hears the commotion and attempts to run, but is tripped by Damo, who presses his blade to her neck. Taylor is interrogated inside her house, with Chamel and Ashe observing to prevent any unnecessary moves. Damo asks why she targeted him without any prior interaction, and she claims that the Red Band ordered her to burn parts of his property as a warning. They realize that going to the administration wouldn't end the issue with the clan, so they ask that Taylor be kept under house arrest for the time being, to which Chamel complies. The three begin heading back to Kilda Forest. On the way back from the technology building, Marcell receives a message from his Wristtrack. No name is provided, with the message warning him to delve into the events before his arrival more carefully, warning that the Badministration is already on the move. Cast Primary Characters *Richard Harmon as Damoclesus *Bob Morley as Marcellus *AnnaSophia Robb as Ashe *Alex Pettyfer as Deutz Supporting Characters *Logan Lerman as Chamel *Lakeith Stanfield as Whales *Emma Stone as Taylor Guest Appearances None Notable Event(s) *Damo, Deutz, and Whales capture the fire perpetrator. **The discover the Red Band has knowledge of their fight with the guards. *Marcell is warned by an unknown person of the Badministration's monitoring. Category:Badscape Category:BadVerse